The lust of a flower
by redfeeniks
Summary: Please look inside for the summary, Basically its a totally OC story and will have almost all the beyblade characters but not Beyblades ; they are annoying.


**Summary:** The Story is about our beloved character Kai but only that there will be NO Beyblade, I won't be revealing anything about the story other then that Kai would be having quite a different personality (much more to season 3) and he'd be facing past in his present. The content will get mature in future chapters(sorry fellas but you can always break rules -smiles- ) And Yes there will be other characters too from Beyblade.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, I am borrowing the characters only so that all of you can have a image for your imagination. The fantasy is not related to any reality what so ever.

**Notes:**

The bold text "**x**" dash mark "**-**" will be the state of actions,scenes and times keep in mind.

This story will most likely sound like a "play"(wanna try something different out style-winks- ).

**Chapter one: Twist of faith.**

**-Kai Dreaming-**

"A small boy is walking by a corridor...the boy is average height with slate gray hair and brown eyes,his smiling as he walks towards the bright light coming across his face but his eyes are looking down imagining of thoughts the boy comes out of the corridor to faces a short round looking man.

The man looks softly at the boy as the boy sits on a chair next to him,the man strolls to him and sits beside him,The boy suddenly looks at the man in the eye and the man smiles upon him,the boy softly smiles back,the man fetches a brown bag from his coat and takes a rip red apple out of it softly handing it over to the him.........."

**-Kai awakens with the sound of the opening door-**

"Sorry to waken you up Mister Kai but we have arrived" The driver explains.

"....We have.....? .......father" says Kai as his tone turns a whisper.

"Are you alright sire?" The driver moving away from the open door.

"I am fine....Please do with the luggage" Kai rubs his head as he leaves the car.

Kai walked across the yard of his home, The cold wind hitting his coat hard,he found it difficult to breathe,walking his way to the Hiwatari mansion....once his family's home only now to be his,he slowly touched the numb twisting it roughly and opened the door to a few flashbacks, he opened the door and walked in leaving it open, wandering like a ghost looking for answers.

**-The Grand door is closed by an old man-**

"Master Kai!..Its been long. Let me have a look at that face." the old man almost shouts.

Kai softly turns around with a weak smile on his face,Kai whispers out the old mans name "Arkam!".

"Oh my, you've grown child...Such a beautiful tone" Arkam holds Kai in his arm with a strong force.

"Heh...your saying that if it wasn't supposed to happen" says an embarrassed Kai as he feels the old men shiver from the cold that came with his coming.

They both part with smiling eyes. Arkam is a butler to the Hiwatari's and is among the most trusted of servants.

"If you don't like comments then I am your servant to be told ..Master" tells an agitated Arkam.

"I never meant that now did I? Arkam, Its nice to see you too and you can cut the Master crap" says Kai looking around with a smug on his face.

"You remind of your father sire" says Arkam nodding.

"His dead Arkam no need to remind the past" says Kai in a rough tone.

Kai moves up to the stairs, he takes of his glove and starts tracing the staircase support taking his steps slowly.

"As you wish Master Kai" says Arkam lowering his head, "Would you like me to have your dinner served sir?"

There is moment of silence.

Kai turns his face to Arkam "No, I'd like to freshen up, you can go and you might catch a cold old man "says Kai with a smirk on his face.

"You really never learn to respect your elders do you Kai?" says Arkam in a fatherly manner.

"No...I don't want you to catch some cold" says Kai giving a light smile as he goes to his room.

Arkam shook his head and left the hall,Kai went to his room looking around to find that everything was in its place and everything was as shining as before.

Kai took off the heavy clothing and placed them on his bed, he walked softly to the bathroom undoing his buttons and zippers, he started to gain sad expressions as he drifted from reality...he was physically in his secure home but inside his mind he was in a hostile world,Kai licked his lips before turning the shower on, biting off the dead skin of his lips he closed his eyes and felt the water pour down on him. A steam emitted as the cold skin made contact with the warm water Kai silently stood melting of his sorrow in his thoughts.

**-As time passed-**

He was tired and heavily in thoughts of whom he cared about,as old memories had been fueled,This was his home after the death of his grandfather he was the sole owner of everything in Hiwatari family's name,He was just a teen and he had empire at his feet, for him it was an invitation back to his real life.

Kai thought on what were his desires before the torments of his life, did he really had any? He remembered his parents and then remembered how he was treated and submitted to life of a dog after their death,perhaps now was the time to discover the world again. He laid on the bed as the Kai Hiwatari but in truth he was changing in to the Kai Hiwatari he was to be so long ago, He had lost his lusts for certain things,He tried making a new life but he wasn't given any chance he had to face the past.

Kai darkly whispers to him self "I must see you....I can't help it"

Kai wondered off to sleep like lone wolf, A wolf with nothing but his loneliness to accompany him, A wolf who lost everything that had a meaning towards him.

**-Next morning 4am-**

Kai woke quite early in the morning, he changed his clothes fast putting rough clothes on and went outside his room to find the servants gulping they're yawns at him, Kai made his way to the dinning room and to his luck he found the cook. He told him of his small breakfast requirements as he snapped at him in a hurry. After a little while Arkam showed up in his sleeping dress.

"Master...I mean Kai,I'm sorry but isn't it a bit too early for breakfast" Arkam puts his hand on mouth upon an excepted yawn.

"Good! your here, get dressed,take some breakfast and tell the driver to be ready, We are heading for the college now!" Kai looks at him with a anxious stare.

"Right sire...but you are not even admitted in one" Arkam looks at him blinking.

"I am Hiwatari' Kai, Thats no problem now is it?" Kai says with a steaming tone.

Arkam sweated as he shook his head in a nod. Arkam quickly charged out of the dinning room to do the given bidding. Kai smiled at the feelings he was getting, He was never excited to this limit before, but deep inside he could feel the beats coming from his heart.

As he softly whispers "I will find you my love"...

* * *

**A message from Author:**

Hey guys been long time....-smiles- I've been gone for a long time, but after losing a lot and having so much time I think I would be here to write down some stuff for you people anyhow as you can see this chapter didn't reveal much cause I didn't want to make awkward situations like I did with the "the old end to the new beginning" but I promise you, you would be feeling the romance in the next chap and you mostly likely be wondering who it is? Well Wait for it..I will update as soon as possible! ~Phoenix~


End file.
